


Randomly Ever After

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a snap shot of short stories, beginnings, middles or ends of things that have not yet became realized in entirety. If you see something you like please leave a short comment below with the title (these will be in bold).</p><p> Thank you so much for taking the time to read these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Walking With Emma**

 

She had not the words nor he the questions.

In the stillness they each took their turns adjusting then re-adjusting, letting their feet drag the worn in wood chips beneath their respective swings and letting the squeaking fill the world with sound. When his crooked smile appeared, his mother smiled as he silently tried to communicate that being together was good enough. Emma was enough. Finally.

Reaching out his hand he squeezed hers.

Today was silent it was too soon to know what tomorrow held as they departed as late as they dare to skirt the Mayor's wrath? Emma kept him in sight until she absolutely had to turn towards Mary Margret’s. With a final glance towards Henry she took the road that led home even as her heart walked in the other direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 She had a question and maybe, just maybe, her son had an answer.

Moving his precious book aside she placed two cards in front of him. Henry was staring at her as if he didn't know who was in front of him.

"Mother's Day is next week." she explained, nodding in the cards direction. "I thought you might want to get your Mom a card without her being able to see it first."

Her boy smiled. "Thanks. Which one do you want?"

Emma scoffed, “Save the other for next year."

She hoped her bluff was good enough that he wouldn't think twice he was ten, he didn't need that kind of pressure. Even though not so secretly she wanted a card, any card. As she had read through several at the Dark Star Pharmacy several scenarios had ran through her mind. Which one he would choose for her or maybe he would make one. Henry was a smart kid like that. Unfortunately what he had picked up from her was the penchant for getting into trouble. Perhaps not, Regina paid far more attention to Henry than Emma had ever received. Which brought her back to the cards. The parts of her that were ugly and broken warmed ever to the thought that Regina too would appreciate anything bestowed her from their young son. What was it she had overheard, my little Prince? Unable to decide she quickly chose two and made haste to the mansion.

 

He slid one back to her. "Or you could give one to Mary Margret."

 

Sliding it back to him she chuckled. "Right because in the Enchanted Forest she is my Mom."

 

"First off she is your Mom here she just can't remember. Second, she can't remember and finally time didn't start moving until you arrived."

 

"Does your Mom remember or is she stuck in some timeless amnesia world also? I mean, you aged, clearly."

 

"I'll ask her on Mother's Day." 

"Ooh, no you won't. She is already under the impression that I'm out to ruin her life and steal you away."

 "Yeah, blame Grandma for that."

 

"What I do know is that Regina will do and does everything for you. She is human and we all make mistakes."

 

"Emma she wants me to think that I'm crazy."

 

"How kindly would you react if someone called you the Evil Prince after you wiped their butt, cleaned up their spit-up, cooked for them, held them when they were scared and so on?"

Henry seemed to ponder her question. “We can’t go back to the way things were.”

"We can make the future better though."

 


	2. Beautiful With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma takes her father's truck for a spin and Regina for a night under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of trouble should they get in? Are they caught?

It figured that taking the old man’s truck to sneak out was the fastest route to trouble. Though she had honestly been naive enough to assume making it past the town line and to their spot meant easy sailing. It had been with weighted breath they had crossed over. With the line behind them they inhaled as much of the freedom as could fill their lungs. The exhale was bliss. 

In the background there was a whisper of music from the cab. Stars spread as far as the eye could see with a full moon on display. Brunette hair tickled a pale chin. Emma would swear every time Regina placed her head above the blonde’s heart that she knew all the secrets it held.

“If you were thinking any louder you would be screaming.” Said the current little spoon, casting mocha eyes upward. Predictably Emma kissed her softly and followed it with an unsure smile. Never reveling too much if one did not know where to look. Unfortunately for Emma, this was not the case at the moment. A few beats passed while her mouth continued betraying her.

Strong arms subtly pulled her in. “Just….you.” Emma stumbled, making eye contact. 

Red lips upturned. “Eloquently put dear.”

“Iloveyou.” 

Those same upturned lips met the sheriffs. “I love you too Sheriff.”


	3. Balancing The Budget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a hungover Emma must answer for her budget report.

It was approaching 10 a.m. when the sheriff’s direct line rang a little too loudly for her taste. At least that was hung-over Emma’s opinion on this bright, shiny Maine Monday morning. The phone in question was being sought from under the pile of paperwork Regina had assigned her. 

"Sheriff Swan speaking."

"Exactly who I needed to speak with. Good morning Sheriff." Regina sounded entirely too jovial. It made the hairs on Emma’s neck and arms stand at attention.  
Jesus would this woman get a fricking life?

"Good morning Mayor Mills, you thoroughly examined my budget submission and called to gloat about your denials? Perhaps a lack of eloquence?"

A chuckle passed through the ancient phone line. Had this been in the Enchanted Forrest it would have taken a lot out of the buzz Regina had caused at Snow and Charming’s wedding. Something about phoning in a threat seemed a touch beneath the former Queen.

"On the contrary dear, I have not called to gloat about anything, although I did have a few questions. If you have no other engagements at the moment."

"Okay, shoot."

This should be a breeze.

"Excellent let us begin with line A?"

The sheriff found her copy and nodded," Okay."

"My copy states $75 for Regina a vibrator so she can finally remove that stick up her ass. What does your say dear?"  
Coffee spritzed the desk and paperwork in front of the blonde as she remained stunningly silent. 

"You said vibrator."

"Mhmm."

"It does not say that."

"Oh silly me, I must have misread." Regina clucked her tongue as her eyes skimmed the page in her hands, "Line B states $150, dat ass tho, and did I say that correctly Sheriff Swan?"

Horror quickly took hold of the blonde. Somehow drunken Emma must have written a second copy, as she had made several in the event she lost it at any point before the due date, and submitted an alternate copy. Not only was that copy incorrect she had a faint recollection of the words Regina was purring through the phone. Ruby had arrived with tequila and bad decisions had taken it from there. 

"Hello?"

"Oh. My. God." 

She would bet Regina would pay anything to see the distress this near breakdown was going to cause.

"I prefer Your Majesty." came a haughty reply.

"Regina I swear..."

"You should listen because it's in your best interest dear, be silent unless I grant you permission to open that unbearable mouth of yours."

Breakfast was threatening to rise from her gut and exit her mouth as she awaited permission to so much as breathe.

"Good, you can listen. Do you know where you should be in 15 minutes? And yes, that was permission to speak."

"In your office." 

Chuckles greeted her ear. "Do you want to know why you will be present?"

"So you can get the full thrills of firing me in person?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of you and me discussing the stick figure drawing at the bottom of the budget report where it appears to be you fucking me against my desk." 

A full minute had passed in the silence. "I will see you in fifteen...no thirteen minutes? Sheriff?"

Still nothing when the dial tone blared in her ear. She sat her phone onto the cradle and waited. Impressively fast the Sheriff came through the door as Tinkerbell glanced inside to verify this was acceptable. 

"Take the remainder of the day off. I will see you Monday." Regina loudly stated as Emma gave her a through stare down. With the cat out of the bag what did she really have to fear? The mayor moved by her to shut and lock the door but found herself against it locked in the fiercest of kisses. "Miss. Swan..."

Emma mouthed against her lips "Shh, no talking."

A shove to the chest did not hinder the blonde much either as she awaited Regina to relax into it. Soon those hands that had pushed were pulling Emma in by the tank top. Then those velvet hands had slipped beneath all clothing to enjoy the beautiful feeling of heated flesh. She traced every muscle while Emma's hands slipped down her backside grabbing two hand fulls. The taste of the blondes moan left her starving for what would follow. 

"Couch.” No movement. ”Now Miss. Swan."

The sheriff lifted her without breaking the kiss. “Yes your majesty.”


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina corners Emma into revealing who she has been dating in secret.

Regina to Emma, "I told you I was seeing Robin Hood. How well could you possibly know someone you refuse to even be seen out with? You just keep smiling like an idiot at your phone!"

Emma stood in the foyer looking rather amused despite the berating. "Ooh I think you will find you approve. You've already exposed Henry to them on numerous occasions and you, yourself know them. But no, Henry hasn't met them in the capacity of which they are now in our lives."

A knock on the door pulled Regina away as she invited Kathryn in warmly. "Sheriff if you would be so kind as to set the table for our additional guest.”

Neither Emma nor Kathryn moved. There was a tick of seconds until Emma took to the other blonde’s side. If Regina noticed she withheld comment.

“I do believe my plus one has just arrived.” Emma said, with her best smile in place as she ran her thumb over the back of Kathryn’s hand. Nervously she glanced from Kathryn to Regina who for once appeared speechless. 

When her wits made a reappearance she said gesturing towards Emma,” This is the person you have been telling me about?”

Kathryn’s eyes narrowed,” Yes.”

“You…you’ve both been sneaking around behind my back.”

“Mooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm.” Henry’s footsteps came screaming down the stairs as he met them at the door. “Hey Kathryn! Mom Ava will be here any minute do you know where my vest is?”

Regina gave him a pointed look, “It’s hung up in the laundry room in front of your pants.”

“Did you have time to press them?” he asked as she titled her head. “Stupid question.”

Once Henry’s vest debacle had been handled Regina eyed her two guests. Her expression making it clear she wanted an explanation.

“We didn’t tell anyone because if it didn’t become serious we didn’t want to take everyone down with us. Or have that awkward split amongst our friends.”

“I’ve heard about your sex life.” Regina held a hand over her stomach.

“Kathryn!”

“I had to tell someone!” Kathryn exasperated. 

“The mother of my child?!” 

The remainder of the night Emma and Regina couldn’t look each other in the eye. Dinner went off without an incident. The food and wine was amazing for the adults and the children provided the necessary comic relief to ease any tension. Emma couldn’t help but smile when she saw the passionate gaze that Regina and Robin shared throughout dinner. 

After the men of the house cleared the table the ladies set about doing dishes. Even after being given permission to join Henry at the television Ava stayed to dry dishes.

“Thank you for dinner. It was delicious.” The now teenager blonde said

Regina nodded, “Thank you for coming dear. You may run along now.”

Sensing the time for her exit Ava left the adults to themselves. 

“I like her.” Emma said with a big cheesy grin, “She’s good for him.”

“Yes,” Regina leveled her brown eyes at the blonde pair before her,” she certainly is.”

Both Emma and Kathryn had turned into love-sick, pre-teens during dish time with the sheriff of course being the one to kick off the immaturity. Kathryn had responded to her in kind and they almost kissed. Instead they smiled sheepishly at the admonishing look from their hostess. That was until Robin made his appearance and laid one on his woman, complimenting her “wonderful” dinner and hinting that he had “saved room for desert.” Before leaving her flushed in front of her guests and winking. 

“And it’s not even her birthday.” Emma sang to a perplexed Regina. “You’ll get that later.”

“Why must everyone say that?”

“When it happens later, you will understand what Emma was saying.” Kathryn elaborated with a not so subtle smile at one Emma Swan. 

“She is really twice your age.” Regina prodded the bear with a grin.

“For sixty some years old you both look fantastic. Not a grey hair in sight, no wrinkles. How do you do it?”

“Monthly juices cleanse. Does wonders for the skin. She was married to your father.”

“He was in a coma.”

“Not for the entire time.”

“Technically you are my step-grandmother making you Henry’s Great Grandmother so stick that in your pipe and smoke it.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Regina asked pulling up Google.

“Ladies! You have both proved your point. I am not entirely certain what either was but we get it. Regina, I speak for both of us when I say that we never meant to sneak around. Things were complicated with the messy separation from Frederick. We wanted to take things slow and keep it our little secret so it could be just the two of us for a while longer.”

“This means Regina you are the first and only person to know. It was and is really important to me that we were the ones to tell you. I figured I could tell Henry when I have him this weekend.”

Her expression softened at the way Emma’s hand floated near the small of Kathryn’s back even as her eyes had met Regina’s. 

“Thank you both.” Then something clicked,” Oh my God.”

Emma put on her biggest, cockiest smile yet.” I believe the words you are looking for include Thank you Emma for teaching my boyfriend that thing I can’t get enough of.”

“It’s not even my birthday.” Regina muttered pouring herself a shot and slamming the glass down.


End file.
